


Why am I mom?

by LoveisaGayishword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I should be working, M/M, ONLY A LIL BIT THO I SWEAR, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Thirsty Moms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisaGayishword/pseuds/LoveisaGayishword
Summary: Basically Daichi thinks he's pretty masculine but does a full 180 when his kid calls him mom. The reason HE'S mom? because his child overheard what a mom was and decided that Daichi fit the criteria. And Kuroo basically dies of laughter.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 179





	Why am I mom?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo i wrote like half of this and then my laptop spazzed out and it deleted it all i hate it here-

Despite being gay, Sawamura Daichi thought he was a pretty masculine person. Sure, he was a bottom, and  _ boy _ does he love bottoming, but that didn't mean he had to dress up in pink sparkly shirts or wear makeup. He had to break the stereotype somehow (The comments of "Oh, you're gay? Well, you don't  _ look _ gay, ya know?" and him using all his strength and willpower to not punch said person in the face was getting pretty high). He was content being a buff guy with a tall buff husband and a seven year old son. There was no need to  _ look  _ feminine. 

Daichi was standing in the kitchen when the two loves of his life came in through the door. His husband, Kuroo Tetsurou, and his seven-year-old son, Haruki Tetsurou. He turned around and beamed at the two, accepting the warm hug his husband gave him while his son ran toward the TV. Daichi clapped his hands, a habit he never got rid of during his year as a captain. 

"Dinner is almost ready, you can take a bath now, or take a bath after dinner" Daichi instructed, his hands on his hips. Tetsurou nodded and rushed to sit down next to his son. Daichi chuckled at his child and his other man child. After a few minutes, they all sat down to eat. Haruki ate with such vigour that it reminded Daichi of a certain orange-haired boy he knew. Daichi had finished and was doing the dishes when his son came up to him, tugging the apron that he had tied around his waist and neck. When Daichi turned, Haruki was looking up at him with a smile on his face. 

“More, please?” Haruki asked. Daichi smiled, and scooped another portion of rice onto the little boy’s plate. He beamed.

“Thanks, mommy!” The small child yelled and turned on his heel, practically skipping to the dining room table. Daichi spluttered, dropping the rice spoon he was holding in his hand, and Tetsurou absolutely  _ lost it. _ Haruki, bless his heart, looked confused but happy at his daddy’s new name. Daichi cleared his throat and sent Tetsurou a glare. Said male wiped a tear away as he sat back up at the table from his spot on the floor. Daichi finished cleaning the spoon he dropped, and then went to sit in front of his son. He cleared his throat once again. 

“Haruki…” The young boy looked up. “

“Yes, mommy?” Daichi resisted the urge to cringe. 

“Um… Where did you get that from?” Daichi looked down, slightly embarrassed. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was liking that nickname  _ waaay _ too quickly. 

“Yea, bud” Tetsurou asked, smiling wide, “Where  _ did _ you get that from?” It was Haruki’s turn to look embarrassed. He looked down at his feet, rice forgotten. He mumbled something, but the adults didn’t quite hear it.

“What was that, Ruki-chan?” Tetsurou piped up, both adults leaning closer to their son.

“M-my friends were talking about mommies… I told them that I didn’t know what a mommy was, and they told me about it.” Haruki only elaborated from there. 

_ ##### _

_ Suga sensei was writing things down onto the board. The Kanji was kinda hard to read, but he didn’t need to strain his eyes, because Suga turned around and smiled at him and his classmates.  _

_ “Don’t forget! Mother’s day is in a few days, so make sure you thank them by making a card and telling them ‘thank you’ as well!” Suga clapped his hands to dismiss them and the children got out of their seats to play until their parents came to pick them up.  _

_ “What are you gonna thank your mom for, Yuri-chan?” He heard a classmate say to another.  _

_ “I’m gonna thank her for making me lunch every day!” Yuri said. She turned around and spotted Haruki. She smiled.  _

_ “Haruki-kun! What are you gonna thank your mommy for?” Yuri leaned on the edge of her seat on the playhouse bench she was sitting on. Haruki gave her a puzzled look. He had no idea what a ‘mommy’ even was. He did know what a ‘daddy’ was, and that was Daichi. _

_ “Umm… What’s a mommy?” Haruki asked, looking down at his feet and kicking some dirt. Yuri looked at him with a blank face.  _

_ “What do you mean ‘what’s a mommy?’ don’t you have one?” A boy came up to him. His classmate, Yukio. Haruki shook his head. _

_ “Nope… I don’t have one.” Haruki said. Yukio hummed in acknowledgement.  _

_ “Well… A mommy is…” Yukio said, putting his finger up to his chin. “A mommy is… A person who takes care of you when you’re sick!” Haruki looked up. He thought back to when his papa gave him a cold, and that his daddy gave him soup and medicine and a cooling pack for his fever (he also remembered his daddy yelling at his papa for making him sick).  _

_ “A mommy is also someone who gives you band aids when you scrape your knee!” Haruki smiled, remembering the time when his daddy was teaching him how to ride a bike. When he fell and started crying, his daddy picked him up and brought him inside and gave him a toy story band aid! He then remembered his daddy asking his papa if he could go outside and get the bike.  _

_ “My mommy gives me baths!” Yuri said, jumping up off the bench. Haruki recalled the multiple times he would take baths with papa, all while his daddy washed both of their hair. He remembered his daddy calling his papa a child. He giggled.  _

_ “My mom makes food for me and my brother and dad!” another one of his classmates, Sara, giggled out. “My daddy does funny things while he eats, and my mom scolds him for it” Haruki giggled with her. He remembers his daddy making him and his papa bentos, and his daddy makes dinner every night. His papa likes making cats out of his food.  _

_ “My mom also tucks me in and reads me bedtime stories before I go to sleep!” Yukio said, puffing out his chest. A few classmates who had overheard the conversation nodded in agreement. Haruki thought about how his daddy and papa both read him a story, and papa would give the characters funny voices, while daddy had the best storytelling voice. Then, they would both give him a kiss; daddy on the cheek, and papa on the forehead.  _

_ Soon enough, Yuri, Yukio, and Sara had been picked up by their parents. Haruki spent the time he had by himself to think about how his daddy acted like a mommy. Suga came up to him. _

_ “Hi, Haruki!” Suga said, giving him a raspberry on his cheek. Haruki giggled, but eventually fell silent again. Suga frowned, crouching down to Harukis height.  _

_ “Is something wrong, Haruki?” Suga said, looking into his eyes. Haruki hesitated, but he nodded. Suga’s brows furrowed. _

_ “What’s wrong, buddy?” Suga asked, rubbing his hand on Haruki’s stomach in a comforting manner. Haruki flushed slightly, and turned his head.  _

_ “Daddy acts like a mommy…” Haruki mumbled. Suga’s eyes widened, and he had to choke back laughter. _

_ “Doesn’t he? He’s always acted like that to me and uncle Azumane!” Suga giggled out. Haruki mumbled again. Suga asked him to speak up.  _

_ “I wanna call him mommy…” Haruki mumbled again. Suga smiled, which made the other smile as well.  _

_ “Do whatever you want, honey” Suga said, just as Kuroo rushed through the door. He apologized for being late, took Haruki, and they left together.  _

_ ##### _

Daichi felt his heart squeeze as Haruki explained his sudden name change. He smiled when Haruki looked down, a blush covering his cheeks, and Daichi leaned forward to pick Haruki up and hold him in his lap. 

“You can call me whatever you want, baby” Daichi said softly, resting his (still smiling) face in the young child’s hair. Tetsurou felt a tear slip down his cheek at the scene. He quickly wiped it away before his husband and child saw it and teased him. 

Putting Haruki to bed was the same as before, although the ‘goodnight, mommy’ still tugged at Daichi’s heartstrings. Tetsurou chuckled as him and his husband danced slightly around the living room, swaying in time with the soft music that they played every night to help their son fall asleep. 

“Well, mommy” Tetsurou said, making Daichi look up. “I think that was the cutest story I’ve  _ ever _ heard.” Daichi chuckled low. 

“I think so too” Daichi said, burying his face in the crook of Tetsurou’s neck. “I don’t mind it one bit”

_ ##### _

A few months later, Daichi was driving up with Tetsurou to pick up their son. Since Daichi always had to work all day teaching high school students and coaching the boys volleyball team, he had little time to get home and start dinner. So Tetsurou always had to pick Haruki up after he got off work. Since there wasn’t practice today, he was ecstatic to pick his son up with Tetsurou for the first time this school year. Once they got to the school and parked the car, Daichi almost threw his seatbelt off his body and opened the car door. 

God, he was clingy.

They waited at the front gate for their new 8-year-old son, as he was still in class. Daichi was the first one out of the two to get there. He bounced on the balls of his feet and didn’t even realize the eyes of the other moms as he waited for his son. 

“Oh my gosh, who is  _ that _ ?”

“That’s a piece of eye candy if I’ve ever seen one”

“Who’s kid is so lucky?” 

“Mommy! Daddy!” 

Daichi’s head shot up at the small voice. Tetsurou had just come up behind him as the shorter male dropped down on his knees and held his arms out. Haruki crashed into him, and nothing felt more right at that moment. 

Oh my God, it’s like he’s never seen his kid in years or something. It sure felt like it every day though. 

Tetsurou crouched down at his kid. 

“Surprise!” The tall male said, waving his hands. “I brought momma!” Tetsurou held his hands out at Daichi, who in turn snorted and shoved him away. Daichi heard the sighs of disappointment from the women around him, but he didn’t care. Taking the hands of his son and his husband, his face broke into a smile. 

In Daichi’s opinion, he wasn’t feminine. But, he could make an exception. But he would  _ never  _ admit that he likes it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this because I should be adding a new chapter to my other story that I havent updated in 10000000 years or something.


End file.
